1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a computer peripheral device, and in particular, to a support with a multi-direction-movement structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer peripheral device, such as a web cam, microphone, speaker, security monitor, etc., can have a variety of aspects or functions. Due to the limited space on a user's desk and the demand of lowering cost, supports for the computer peripheral device can have countless different designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,954 shows a deformable support for bearing a web cam on a working surface, or hooking the web cam onto the rim of a monitor. However, the support has the defect that repeated adjustment to a suitable shape and angular position, either on the surface or on the monitor, will cause a lot of disturbances.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,679,463 and 6,663,066 disclose supports that include clamping mechanisms. However, the adjustment of the supports disclosed in these patent is quite limited due to an inflexible structure.